


Cache

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [25]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Zsasz being Zsasz, implied sniper killings, sharing is caring, tentative friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor making conversation as he shares his stash of goodies with you
Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501919
Kudos: 7





	Cache

**Author's Note:**

> the final overdue blurb/ficlet for my spoopy bingo card from 2019

* * *

“Are you afraid of the dark?” Victor asked as he leaned against the wall watching you gather up supplies. He could have killed you a few weeks ago from one of his favorite sniper perches. Victor had been taking potshots at anyone who came within range of the territory he’d staked out with the Girls.

“No.” It’d been risky to go so close to his territory but you’d had to shake the goons you’d stolen from off your trail. “Not really. It’s more what skulks in the dark that keeps me wary of it.” It was either luck or misfortune that spared you from receiving a bullet from Zsasz that day. Some days you leaned towards the latter.

“Is that a jab at me?” He pushed off the wall chuckling as you put more space between you both, just because he hadn’t killed you yet didn’t mean he wouldn’t sooner or later.

“I mean meeting you in a dark alley isn’t exactly high on most people’s lists, Victor. But no it was not a jab at you.” It’d be rude considering he was sharing one of his caches with you. “I will say you are the scariest shadow lurker I know.” 

Victor grinned.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it let me know with a comment, maybe even a kudos to let me know you care


End file.
